


Spot

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this spot on Mikey's neck, right...<i>there</i>, nestled between tendon and bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Turps' [Bandom Kissing Meme](http://turps33.livejournal.com/1114666.html).
> 
> Prompt: neck kisses

There's this spot on Mikey's neck, right... _there_ , nestled between tendon and bone. The skin there is soft under Gerard's tongue. It's Gerard's favorite spot, the one that his mouth can't seem to stay away from. He drags his lips across it over and over, hearing the hitch in Mikey's breathing, feeling the way the tension tightens his muscles. When Mikey tips his head back and moans, pleasure chasing across his face, the spot gets thrown into sharp relief and Gerard presses his lips to it. He can feel Mikey's heartbeat racing and he smiles.

-fin- 


End file.
